Elegance
by Reina
Summary: The GW girls and boys are at a "ball", and Duo and Evona decide to get romantic... just read it and find out!!! ^_~


Elegance

By: Koibito no Duo/Shinimegami

"Does my hair look okay?" Evona asked nervously as she checked to see that every hair was in place.

"It looks fine, Evona," replied a slightly annoyed Relena. Evona had been asking all evening if she looked fine, and Relena was getting a little annoyed by now. Evona's questions seemed to be directed at her.

Evona straightened her skin-tight black dress one more time before leaving the ladies' dressing room with her friends.

The party was about to start and the guys weren't even here yet. Just as Relena was about to call Heero, he walked in the door, followed by the rest of the guys, all dressed in tuxedos.

The girls walked over to their guy, and found seat next to them.

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone on the center stage, where a young diplomat now stood. All eyes turned to the speaker.

"Everyone should know why we are all here this fine, beautiful evening," he began, "To celebrate the final end to the wars, and the beginning of a secure peace in which we can all…" he droned on.

Most people weren't paying attention anymore, and Duo and Evona didn't even hear a word, although they were still in the same room…. ^_~

"… and without further ado I say, 'Let the ball begin!'" he finally finished, and then, he left the stage.

"It's about time," remarked Duo.

"Even I was starting to get bored!" commented Quatre.

"Relena. Relena! Wake up!!" said Heero, shaking the sleeping form of Relena on his lap.

"Yes, Peace at last, oh! What!? I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Relena. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep," replied Heero. "On me," he added.

Relena blushed.

Quatre, Dorothy, Cathrine, Trowa, Sally, and Wufei were already on the floor dancing. Wufei looked like he would rather have his arms and legs amputated than be dancing with Sally (or any other woman, for that matter). Heero and Relena got up to join in.

Duo looked around nervously, then his eye caught Evona's.

"Well, we can't let them have all the fun, can we?" she said, starting to drag an unwilling Duo into the crown of dancing people.

"Uhh, maybe we should wait…." Replied Duo, glancing around as if he were expecting someone to arrive.

"Oh, come on. Let's…"

"Look, I don't want to dance, okay!!!"

Duo looked Evona in her beautiful, blue eyes, and noticed tears collecting in them.

"I knew it! You don't want to dance with me!" Evona said.

"Evona! That's not it!! Please! Evona!!" Duo called, but Evona had already run off, leaving a scattered trail of tears across the dance floor.

"I thought we were, we were supposed to be…" she thought to herself as she ran through the hotel's corridors, to her room, almost knocking several couples down in the process.

"But then he goes and, we were, why?!!!" she asked to no one as she reached her room, went in, and slammed the door behind her.

She stayed in her room for a few minutes sobbing, and thinking before she thought, "If he really does, then he'll come back." She got up from her bed, and walked to the door, and leaned against the frame, one hand on either side of the door frame, right foot on the frame, looking the opposite way which she came to her room from the dance.

"Great. Now I feel really bad. Oh, Evona, no matter what happens,…" Duo thoughts were cut short by the sight of his Evona, leaning against the doorframe of her room, looking the other direction.

"Evona?" Duo started.

Evona turned her head to look at him.

"After all we've been though together, Duo…" she said.

"Evona."

Evona walked into her room, and closed the door behind her, this time not slamming it.

"Oh, come on Evona!"

"What?"

"I, I, oh god,"

Evona got up, walked over to the door, opened it a little, and then walked out to the quiet balcony.

"Evona?"

"Come in, Duo,"

Duo walked into Evona's room, and closed and locked the door behind him.

"It wasn't what it looked like," he began, reaching the balcony where Evona stood.

"Well, the truth is, I, I, I can't dance," said Duo, blushing slightly.

"You could have told me, Duo," said Evona, turning to Duo, "You there's nothing you can't tell me."

Duo smiled warmly. Evona moved closer to Duo, until they were right next to each other.

Evona didn't know how it happened, but she knew it felt all right. She felt Duo's warm hands on her breast and under top, near her left hip. Then she heard Duo's voice whisper softly in her ear,

"You know I want nothing more than to be with you; because I love you," Duo whispered softly in Evona's ear.

Evona put her arms around Duo's neck and pulled him closer. Then she whispered softly in Duo's ear, "And, no matter what, I'll always love you."

Duo's arms were now around Evona, holding her in a close embrace.

Their eyes met. They could each see in the other's eyes how much they cared. Duo and Evona had the same look in their eyes. Then, as if they had told each other they wanted to, their mouths connected. The rest of the world simply melted any. Nothing but being together mattered anymore, they thought, as their tongues danced with each other.

The moon seemed even brighter than it had been, and the stars seemed to dance more than ever.

When at last they slowly pulled away from each other, not wanting their moment together to end, they gazed into each other eyes. After what seemed like forever, yet mere seconds, Duo broke the silence.

"Let's go join that ball," said Duo smiling, as he offered Evona his arm.

Evona sweetly took it, and they headed to the ball together.

When they got on the dance floor, Duo didn't know how, but he felt like he knew every waltz, and elegant dance in the universe.

Evona was a bit surprised when Duo took her in his arms, but didn't refuse.

The concert started playing the most beautiful waltz anyone had ever heard, and in the middle of the floor, everyone could find Duo and Evona, dancing together, if possible, even more elegantly than the waltz itself.

Ok, well that's it. I really hope you like it. C&C very welcome. Thank you for reading my little fic!! Hope to hear from ya soon!! ^_~


End file.
